


Not my Nose!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: But Draco just won't listen to Harry!Check my ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Not my Nose!

Harry really loved Draco but sometimes his love could go crazy. Sometimes he felt Draco loved his nose more than him but that was just silly, NOT!

(while snuggling in the couch)

"Draco?"  
"Yes love?"  
"I love you."  
"Hmm I love you too darling."  
And Harry felt a small peck on his nose.  
"Draco you are suppose to kiss me!"  
"I did."  
And he felt another peck.  
"Dracooo nooo my lips!"  
"Yes my love."  
And then they snogged like teenagers.

(Before going to work)  
"Here's your coffee love."  
"Thank you lion."  
Harry smiled at him and closed his eyes waiting for those delicious lips to meet his when he felt a peck on his nose.  
He was so bewildered by it that he stood still until he noticed Draco was about to floo.

"Malfoy you are so mean!"  
And he apparated away, seeing the hurt on his love's face  
As soon as he appeared in front of the Burrow he felt so guilty. He only ever called him that when they were teasing eachother. He wanted to go back and apologize but he didn't want to look at the hurt he caused.

So when he returned in the evening to see Draco waiting for him on the couch with red eyes he wanted to punch himself with a chair.

"Harry you are back?"  
"Yes of course I am."  
"I thought you left."  
"Nonono I am so sorry for what I said in the morning love."  
"But you were right."  
"No! No I wasn't! It was so wrong of me. I was just being petty!"  
"Yea I guess but what exactly did I do that made me Malfoy again?"  
"I.. it's just that.."  
"I need to know Harry so that I won't do it again."  
"No! You can do it whenever you want."  
"Harry c'mon I deserve an explanation!"  
"Yes, yes you do."  
"So?"  
"It'sjustthatyoualwayskissmynosebutIwantyoutomissmeonmylips!"  
"Hmmm okay no slower love."  
" It's just that.. I love it when you randomly peck me but sometimes I want you to kiss me you know on my lips."

And Harry could see the smile reaching Draco's red eyes. It looked like he didn't want to laugh but after a second he dropped his hand and started laughing like a maniac. ' Well I guess I deserved that but it's worth making him laugh.'

"Come here you."  
Draco embraced him tightly and captured his lips. He softly sucked on Harry's lips before pushing his mouth open and capturing him a deep kiss.

(You know what happened and now after that)

He could see Draco's hair glistening from the light of the night sky that entered through their bedroom's window. Wrapped up in the sheets with his skin shining made him look like an angel.

"You know love I could stop with the pecks if you want?"  
"What! No"  
"But.."  
"No I love them just kiss me sometimes too okay?"  
"PFFFTTT yes my lion."<3


End file.
